This contract represents a Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) Phase II contract award, and supports performance of research study to complete and refine the ambulatory distributed recorders system developed under the Phase I contract, and evaluate the system in a multi-center study of sufficient numbers of patients to establish the system's reliability and accuracy for screening of sleep disorders. The end product of this contract is a final report, which shall summarize results of the research work conducted hereunder. Specification for performance of the study and the final report deliverable are provided in SECTION C, ARTICLE 2.